Crowley
"Infinity is the only sure eternity." ''- Crowley '''Crowley Klauswell' is a ruthless and cunning sorcerer who hails from the distant island nation of Äon. He wields command over many different arcane arts, but none are as powerful as his ability to use the magic called Infinity. As the head council member of the Sorcerers' Society, Crowley rules over Äon with an iron fist. History Origin Born into a long line of sorcerers, Crowley Klauswell grew up to learn the vast knowledge of the arcane. High in the Klauswell estate located in the independent German nation of Äon, the small boy was subjected to harsh and brutal training sessions, all meant to heighten his magical abilities. By the mere age of 7, the information being forced onto him made him develop a lust for it. He needed more. One night, after his parents and siblings went to bed, the young Crowley entered the library to further his studies. Upon his arrival, he noticed the door was cracked open, letting out a chilling draft of air. It was odd; there should not have been a draft when the library had no windows. The boy's curious got the best of him, his small fingers touched to the library door. The wood was cold to the touch. Pushing open the door, the boy entered within. The library was pitch black, but in the darkness echoed a voice. "Come closer, my child." The voice beckoned for him. Crowley entered further into the abyss of the library. At the furthest end, a light shined. Its color a deep blue, constantly pulsing forth from a mysterious book set upon a pedestal. The small boy slowly and carefully crept towards the pedestal, and upon his curiosity-driven approach, the mysterious book flew open on its own. The boy found himself consumed by the blue light as it swirled out from the open book. He shut his eyes tightly to brace for pain, but none came. When he opened his eyes again, the boy found himself in another place entirely. Another dimension entirely, it seemed. The whole area consisted of a small, metal platform floating in a never-ending, blue void, with similar platforms strewn about as far as his eyes could see. Crowley stared in awe. Everything he had studied up to this point could never even begin to explain something like this. His small body almost collapsed, feeling the intense energies that emitted from the dimension. He blinked just to get his bearing, but as he opened his eyes again, a female's figure was stood before him. The boy, startled, fell back onto his rear. The woman, appearing beautiful and young, wore a veil over her face which covered all but her plump, pink lips. "Hello, my child." The voice from the library was hers. "Do not fear me, child. I will not harm you." The female offered a hand to help the boy to his feet, with jeweled bracelets hanging loosely from her wrists. Something about this female made the boy feel safe. Crowley extended his petite hand, folding his fingers around the woman's hand. Her skin was cold as ice, but he still felt comfortable around her. After being brought to his feet, the boy took a look over her figure, before she spoke again. "Why have you come here, child?" The boy took a few seconds to work up the courage to respond. "I... I want to know more about magic!" The female observed the small child. Only now that child noticed that beyond her veil, the woman had glowing blue lights where her eyes should have been. "There is something I could teach you, but it is an immense responsibility. Yet, something about your childish vigor tells me you can handle it." The female knelt down before the boy, her hands laid over his shoulders. "Tell me, child. What would you do if you obtained my power? What would you use it for?" Again, the child took a few seconds to respond. "I... I want to protect my family, and the people!" The female seemed pleased with his response. "I will teach you what I know, child. Lift my veil." The child nodded shakily, ascending his petite hands to clench the woman's veil. To her horror, her upper face was vastly different. Everything beyond her lips was inhuman. Her nose was missing, her skin pale white and textured rough like bark from a tree. Her glowing eyes peered into the child's eyes, with a smile still clung to her lips. "My name is Fariis, young one. Remember the name well and hold it close forever." A blinding light exploded from Fariis's eyes, transferring into the child's left eye. The impulse of this light and the force left Crowley paralyzed, his left eye hole blackened out as he fell to the floor. The End of Magnificence Crowley, now a young man, stood opposed to his father's chambers. Today was the day that his father, Marko Klauswell, was meeting with other sorcerers like himself to discuss "business matters". They called him Marko the Magnificent, with his arcane skills earning fear and respect in equal measures. Crowley had other plans for him. For the last 9 years, he trained in secret, learning more of the "gift" he received from Fariis. His entire left eye was missing, being nothing but a blackened socket. Parting the stark white bangs from their center position to partially conceal his empty socket, the male pushed forth into the inner chambers. He quickly drew in the attention of his father and his associates. Marko sat at the head of a rectangular oak table, his features old and wrinkled. His deep blue gaze turned upwards to view the arrival of his son. "What is the meaning of this? Fool boy, you know better than to interrupt my meetings." The other sorcerers mostly garbed and with hidden appearance, whispered among each other. "I've come to take what's mine, father. You are no longer fit to rule this family. It belongs to me now." The young man responded, determination burning like a fierce, all-consuming flame in his right eye. Marko grew quiet for a few moments, before erupting into booming laughter. "You are... challenging me, the great Marko the Magnificent? Son or not, I will teach you respect. You will learn to fear my name, child." The other sorcerers pushed away from the table in a swift manner, allowing room for father and son to fight. As soon as this happened, Marko summoned forth an intense gust of wind from his palm, thrusting it upon the table. The table was thrown into the air, heading straight for Crowley. The young man quickly slid under it, allowing a crackling blue energy to ignite from his fingertips. Striking out along the ground, the energy was sent in a bladed wave that quickly crawled along the wooden floor, ripping it up as it passed towards Marko. Marko, seeing this unknown energy flying towards him, used his wind to propel himself to a higher elevation and out of reach. "Nice try boy, but you're too slow. And I have the upper ground now!" Razor sharp winds swirled about Marko's legs, keeping him airborne. Within his hands, green flames appeared, sparking from nothingness. As his father displayed the extent of his magical power, the young man seemed entirely unaffected. In fact, a smile grew upon his lips. "No, my dear father; you're too slow." Suddenly, he began moving his hands in unknown gestures, forming a circular pattern. Marko seemed enraged by his son's lack of respect, and began to attack once more. The green flames from his hands were shot forth in long streams towards Crowley. Though, they would not hit him. The gestures he made formed some sort of barrier, causing the flames to extinguish as they connected. Mere seconds later, the young man shot forth his palms, aiming at Marko. "So you can stop my flames. Am I supposed to be impressed?" The young man turned his gaze towards Marko. His empty socket was now visible, but only by a bright blue glow that came to it, as if energy poured out from his being. "I don't expect you to be impressed. I expect you to die." A tear in space opened up behind Marko's being, beginning to suck in the surroundings like a black hole. "What is this...?" Marko shouted, as he began to be sucked into the rift. "My powers are infinite. Yours are not." Crowley responded, allowing his father to be sucked into the void as he screamed in pain, the composite energies shredding his being apart while it happened. The tear closed on its own, leaving nothing behind of Marko Klauswell, except for a scrap of fabric from his clothing. Crowley turned his gaze towards the other sorcerers, who had witnessed the entire battle. "You will now obey me, and no one else." Fearing for their lives with the terrible power they just experienced, the garbed sorcerers knelt before the young man, bowing down to him. Current He now resides within his homeland of Äon, an middle-aged man of 53 years. As well as being the baron of Äon, Crowley leads an organization of magic users called the Sorcerers' Society. Over his lifetime, he studied and read every single piece of literature that his household possessing, and even more still through great ventures across the globe. Crowley has mastered several different forms of sorcery, though he still yet prefers the gift that Fariis had given to him; the power of infinity. The extensive power of eternity courses through his veins, and even the most powerful of wizards dare not to challenge his might. For invoking the wrath of Crowley Klauswell would assuredly invoke the wrath of infinity. Infinity is timeless, and his enemies are not.Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Lore